


Secrets, Sleep & Snuggles

by Littlemarkimoo, Vicky30312



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Co-Written, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention Of Roberts Wife, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky30312/pseuds/Vicky30312
Summary: This was the most adorable thing Craig had ever seen. Mister macho tough guy Robert was currently wrapped around him like an octopus. Craig had become a big cuddly teddy bear to the slightly smaller man in his sleep. Robert seemed to snuggle impossibly closer making Craig smile at his adorableness until he realized he was squeezing a little too hard. He looked over and noticed that he had a very troubled look on his face. He furrowed his brows in confusion and whispered into his ear. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”





	Secrets, Sleep & Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A is usually the more cool and stoic one in the relationship. Imagine Person A falls asleep, wrapped around Person B. Person A, while still asleep, suddenly holds Person B tighter, as if they’re having a bad dream. Person B whispers to them. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Person A, still asleep, doesn’t answer but holds Person B even tighter. Person B hugs the sleeping Person A back, saying “Shh, it’s okay.”  
> Person A doesn’t remember this happening- they only remember that they fell asleep with Person B with them. Person B will always remember seeing this more vulnerable side to Person A. 
> 
> Person A= Robert (Maddi)  
> Person B= Craig (Vicky)

This was the most adorable thing Craig had ever seen. Mister macho tough guy Robert was currently wrapped around him like an octopus. Craig had become a big cuddly teddy bear to the slightly smaller man in his sleep. Robert seemed to snuggle impossibly closer making Craig smile at his adorableness until he realized he was squeezing a little too hard. He looked over and noticed that he had a very troubled look on his face. He furrowed his brows in confusion and whispers into his ear. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

When he didn’t get an answer other than another very tight squeeze, Craig started to get worried. This was Robert we were talking about. He didn’t get scared. _Ever._ He rolled over so he was on his side and engulfed the troubled man into his arms comfortingly. He gently rubbed his back and whispered soothingly. “Shh, it’s okay.” Robert seemed to relax a bit and Craig was finally able to drift off to sleep.

~****~

The next morning, Robert was the first to wake up from his slumber. Confusion was the first emotion to wash over him, as he was usually the big spoon whenever he and Craig tended to cuddle. When he woke up though, and realized his face was buried in Craig’s chest, his confusion only seemed to get worse. He blinked lazily, putting enough distance between them so that he was able to look up at the other male. 

Craig groaned as he felt the heat move away from him. He slowly peeked one eye open and looked down at Robert. He closed his eyes again and squeezed the confused man back into his chest. “Hey there snuggle bug. Feeling better?”

Robert didn’t bother to argue as he was tugged back against Craig’s chest, a small noise that sounded a lot like a grunt slipping past his lips. He scrunched up his nose a bit, his mind still fuzzy from sleep. “Feeling better?” He questioned. “What d’ya mean by that, muscles?”

Craig rested his chin on top of Roberts head and sighed. “You seemed like you were having a bad dream… and you cuddled me! You didn’t calm down until I snuggled you to my chest and started rubbing your back. Was it bad?”

Robert didn’t often blush, but as soon as Craig mentioned that he had cuddled someone, he could feel his cheeks heat up. “I-I… I didn’t cuddle you.” He tried to argue. “You must be delusional from all of the protein shakes you drink, ‘cause I certainly don’t cuddle.” Besides spooning, of course.That was different in his mind. He completely avoided the last question too, as he didn’t even want to think about his nightmare.

“Sure tough guy.” Craig said, drawing out he u in sure. “Whatever you say.” He just sighed and rolled his eyes. He had decided that he wouldn’t be able to change Robert’s mind. He would need proof. So the next time it happened, he would be ready. Craig reluctantly let go of the gruff looking man and got up to get ready for the day.

Robert let his own arms slip away from Craig’s body, allowing the other male to get up while he himself stayed in their shared bed. His eyes drifted up to the ceiling as he let out a small, sad sort of sigh, images of his nightmare coming back to him as tears blurred his eyes. It had been a hard night, and he hoped that tonight was going to be easier for him.

~****~

After a long and strenuous day, the two were finally getting ready for bed. Craig had already flopped into bed when Robert joined him. Craig sighed contently when Robert pulled him into his arms and said goodnight. He smirked. His plan was set. Now he just had to stay awake himself. “Night bro.”

Robert had fallen asleep quickly but he did not make a move. Craig slipped out from under his reach and grabbed his phone from the night stand. He had been mindlessly browsing Dadbook for about an hour when it happened. This time he heard a small whine come from the sleeping form beside him. He almost dropped his phone in an attempt to open the camera but he was able to get situated just in time to see Robert’s lips turn into a pout before he quickly reached out all his limbs as tightly as he could around Craig. He smirked and showed a wider view of the scene before whispering, “I told you so.”

He quietly watched the video to make sure he had even gotten good evidence, when he realised just how tense Robert looked. His brows knitted together in worry, the video long forgotten. He placed his phone on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around his macho-man and pressed a small kiss to the top of his head. “I really wish you would talk to me.” He whispered, before rubbing soothing circles into Robert’s lower back and falling into a fitful sleep.

~****~

And just like the previous morning, Robert was the first to begin to stir. He felt the familiar warmth of Craig’s chest pressed to his face again, causing him to let out a small noise. “Hell, Craig. If you want to cuddle so bad, all you have to do is ask.” He grumbled out, his voice still a bit rougher than usual due to having just woke up.

Craig started to grumble angrily at being woken up, until he instantly remembered the video. He sat up so fast he practically threw Robert out of the bed. “Dude. Wait. It was you. You did it again.” He smirked. “And I have proof.”

Robert nearly toppled off of the bed, but had luckily managed to just barely save himself by grabbing onto part of the headboard. He pulled himself back up, an annoyed look on his face as he sat up. “What the hell are ya on about now?” He asked, his own muscular arms crossing over his chest.

“Proof my bro. I have proof.” Craig leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He quickly loaded up the video and shoved it in Robert’s face. “So there.” He said smugly.

Robert blinked lazily at the phone that was shoved into his face, taking it from the other male with a small grumble. He pressed the play button, and nearly all the colour drained from his face as he watched the video that played out on the phone.

Not only did he feel slightly humiliated, but he also felt hurt. He knew that that hadn’t been Craig’s intentions, but if the other had _known_ what he had been having nightmares about, he probably wouldn’t have even took the video in the first place.

Without a word, he got up off the bed, tossing Craig’s phone onto the spot where he had previously been. “Delete it.” He muttered out, before he headed into the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him, and he slid down it, feeling himself start to emotionally crumble.

Craig stared in shock at the door. “Woah, wait.” He mumbled to himself. He had just wanted to prove that Robert could be cuddly too and that he didn’t have to be a big baddy all the time. He had been about to ask him if he would talk to him about what he had been dreaming about before Robert had stormed off. Craig slowly got up from the bed and knocked on the bathroom door, leaning his head against it. “Love…” he started softly, “I’m just concerned about you dude. You always act so tough and I was just blown away that I was actually able to see your softer side. I want to be there for you… Why won’t you let me in? Just talk to me.” He whispered, sighing in defeat.

Robert brought his knees up, resting his elbows on them as he covered his face with his hands. He really hated getting into all of the emotional shit. It had been hard for him when he and Craig had started dating, but he was willing to try for him. He wanted to be there for Craig and his family. “I’m fine, muscles.” He replied, though his voice still came out with a bit of an angry tone to it. “I don’t need to talk because nothing’s wrong.”

Hearing the sound of Robert’s voice pierced right through his heart. He slowly slid down the door and sat with his head leaning back against it. “Don’t bullshit me Bro. You are clearly not okay.” He sighed. “As much as I love the cuddling, and oh dear god do I, it isn’t something you normally do.” He started fiddling with a piece of lint he found on the ground. “I’m all ears. You just have to trust me… I’m here to listen." 

Robert pursed his lips together, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes as he tried to will the tears away. As much as he wanted to just hide away his feelings and act like he didn’t care, he couldn’t. Not anymore with Craig in his life. “I… It was bad, Craig.” He finally spoke up, after a few minutes of silence. “It’s always the same t-too. And I don’t know what triggers it.” Maybe it was the fact that the anniversary of his wife’s death was approaching. Something he thought about a lot. “There’s just… so much… blood.” He whispered out, unsure if Craig could even hear it. A broken, sad sob slipped past his lips, and he’s certain that Craig had been able to hear that at least.

Tears immediately sprang to Craig’s eyes. He stood up slowly and placed his hand on the door handle. “Please let me in Love…” He need to hold him in his arms right this second. He couldn’t let him break down on his own. Not this time.

Robert seemed to hesitate, before he forced himself to get up again. He opened the door, and instantly pushed himself into Craig’s arms. He held onto the other male tightly, as if scared that he might disappear if he were to let go.

That was the last straw. The look on Robert’s face hit him hard. His tears finally pooling over. It killed him to see the man he loved like this. Craig wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders and brought him in as close as he could. “Thank you. Thank you so much for letting me in.” He cried. “Whatever it is, we will get through it. You’re not alone anymore, remember?” He placed a small kiss on the top of his head and just held on tight.

Robert could feel his tears sliding down his cheeks and onto Craig’s bare chest still. He didn’t think he’d be able to stop them even if he wanted to. “I-I should be the one thanking you.” He mumbled out, sniffling softly. “And apologizing. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, but… the nightmares I have…” He trailed off, a bad taste in his mouth as the images sadly returned again.

“Hey. Bro. Shush.” Craig scolded. “No apologizing. Everyone has their bad days. I’m always here to talk to so please don’t bury it all away again. It’ll only make it worse when it finally all comes out.” He said, pulling away a little to smile softly at Robert. He gently released one arm and brought his hand up to the scruffy man’s face to wipe some tears away with his thumb.

Robert managed a slight, watery smile as he felt the pad of Craig’s thumb brush up against his cheek. He knew he would have to open up about it, but he was just trying to avoid it still as much as possible. Maybe talking it out could actually help…

“It… they’re about the accident.” Robert finally admitted, his eyes looking anywhere other than towards the male that was stood in front of him. “Only it’s not… it’s not my wife this time, b-but Val instead. And she just…” More tears started to fall and he had to stop himself, choking on his own words a bit.

Craig just nodded silently and went back to rubbing soothing circles along Robert’s back. More tears slowly slid out of his own eyes as he rested his chin on his head again. They had known each other for quite sometime, but had only started dating about a year ago. To this day no one really knew what had happened to Robert’s wife, just that she wasn’t alive anymore. Craig was overwhelmed with emotions at the fact that Robert had finally trusted him enough to let him in and because he couldn’t do much else to ease the pain for him besides comfort him silently.

Robert continued to hold onto Craig tightly, swallowing thickly. He always hated reliving what had happened, but at that moment, that’s what he did. He took his time, knowing that Craig wouldn’t rush him, as he explained what had happened during that day. 

He told Craig everything, from the small moments to the bigger moments leading up to his wife’s death. He told the other male all of the gruesome details that would forever be burned into his memory. And he had to admit, once he was finally finished, he felt a little bit better. It had been his first time opening up about it to someone other than his daughter. 

Craig patiently waited for Robert to finish. His heart sank further and further as he learned every new detail. No wonder Robert was so closed off. Having to deal with all this pain and guilt all on his own? He was so strong. After learning everything, he had to just sit for a minute and let it all sink in. A lot of stuff was starting to make sense. His brows furrowed together and he looked down at the man who was still in his arms. “Is-Is that why you always make sure you have first aid kit on you?” he asked quietly.

Robert nodded his head a bit against Craig’s chest. “When… it happened, I felt so helpless.” He admitted. “I just had to try and stop the bleeding, all of the bleeding, while we waited for the ambulance to show up. I couldn’t help but to think of the fact that if I had been more prepared, maybe I could have… saved her.” He whispered. “Life can change in the blink of an eye, and it’s a fucking scary thought to have.”

Nodding in understanding, Craig let his lips turn up into a small smile. “You’re amazing you know that right, bro? You are so strong for having gone through all that and still be standing. But I’m here for you now.” He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the tip of Robert’s nose before adding, “Snuggle bug.”

Robert couldn’t help but to break out into a genuine smile at the new nickname, playfully nipping at Craig’s neck. “Hey.” He muttered out, giving him a warning look. “You’re so lucky I love you…”

 Craig chuckled. “I know, Bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.  
> Feel free to check me out on any of my other social media accounts listed on my profile.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated !  
> -Vicky c:


End file.
